<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy’s Good Day At Work Led To Happy Peter Getting Ate by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454612">Daddy’s Good Day At Work Led To Happy Peter Getting Ate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Mafia AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Eating out, Hotdogging, Italian Mafia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>Hi!!! Are you planning on continuing your dark!tony kept!peter mafia AU? It is hands down my favorite fic series of all time, absolutely nothing compares. It is just superb, from your amazing writing to the indescribably hot premise and plot!!!! I love love love reading about peter learning he’s not quite as safe as he thought he was in the lion’s den, and just EVERYTHING abt that Tony is *chefs kiss*!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Mafia AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy’s Good Day At Work Led To Happy Peter Getting Ate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making me cry 🥺 here’s some smut in that universe and pls feel free to give me some plot ideas.</p><p>Warnings: mafia au (and all the normal warnings accompanying it), kinky sex, daddy kink, Peter’s age is unspecified, as this scene can fit in anywhere so far written about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony kisses down Peter’s neck, running his hands all over the boy’s body. “So beautiful for me, baby. So fucking pretty.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whines and grinds his hips up into Tony’s. “Please daddy, please let me make you feel good! Teasing me, daddy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony laughs darkly, kissing down Peter’s neck to his chest, down his stomach. “Daddy is in a giving mood, baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter squirms. “Why? Wha happen?” He’s practically slurring his words. He’s just so excited and happy!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums. “Daddy had an awesome day at work today, angel. Daddy is very, very happy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter mewls, bucking his hips up when Tony kisses just above Peter’s bellybutton. “Oh daddy, I’m so happy you’re happy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums and kisses Peter’s hip, neglecting Peter’s cock. “Of course you are, my perfect angel. My tesero, my Peter.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter mewls at the names, the praise. It’s no secret Peter is a slut for praise, at this point. “P-please daddy, I wanna be so good for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums and flips Peter over, kissing the base of his spine. “I know you do, baby. That’s why daddy is going to reward you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whines and spreads his legs, pushing his ass out for Tony’s access. “Please~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums and smacks the fat flesh once, not to hurt, just to tease. Then he pulls the cheeks apart, licking a long stripe from Peter’s balls to the base of his spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter moans, loud, legs already shaking. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how good getting eaten out feels.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a great, and a rare one, from his daddy. And he never complains when he gets it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony digs in, licking into Peter’s hole and sucking immediately. “God, so fucking perfect for me. Always so tight for daddy, so sweet and open.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter blushes and grinds his hips back, almost bossily. “Daddy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony chuckles, kissing his hole and licking. Now, he’s fast and hard with his licking, ravishing over Peter’s hole and getting him relaxed and loose.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whines loudly, gripping the pillow tightly. “Daddy! Daddy, ‘s so good daddy! Please—Fuck—please don’t stop, feels so good!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony doesn’t, instead he reaches around at arts to jerk the boy as he teases him, ruins him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whimpers and his hips jerk. “Daddy! Daddy please, ‘m gonna cum!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony thinks about using this as an excuse to punish Peter. But then he decides he isn’t in a mood to punish today. “Good boy, Peter. Cum for daddy, clench around daddy’s tongue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony starts to tongue fuck the poor boy, dipping his tongue in and out of that tight ring of muscle as he jerks Peter’s wet snd leaking cock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whimpers and pushes his hips back, chasing more of his daddy’s tongue, before he cries out in pleasure and shoots his load all over the bedsheets.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After he’s calmed down, Peter peaks over his shoulder with a dopey smile. Tony is smirking up at him arrogantly, licking his lips. “Good boy,” he praises.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter grins, letting out a heavy breath. “Thank you so much, daddy~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony pulls back, pulling himself out of his jeans. “Stay still for daddy, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter nods, yawning sleepily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony slots his cock between the boy’s fat cheeks, pressing them together as he fucks the space between them. “God, so perfect for me, baby. Stay just like that, good boy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter moans, knowing his daddy likes the sounds. “Daddy! Daddy please, please use me to cum daddy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony groans and fucks him like this for a while, before pulling back and jerking himself with one hand, and pulling one of Peter’s cheeks back with the other. He cums pretty quick after that, coating Peter’s hole with his release.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hums after, panting only a little. “Good boy.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>